Of Thestrals and Villians
by RainWolf667
Summary: Draco's able to see Thestrals, now. Magnificent yet frightening creatures, they terrify him more than Buckbeak ever could. However, why is he strangely drawn to them? Or perhaps, he is drawn to...someone else?


"Can you see them, too?"

Her question hung in the air, and he struggled to maintain his cool composure as her piercing blue eyes met his. He looked away from her and 'it', willing himself to be ignorant of their existence.

"Don't be afraid, they're actually quite nice, once you get to know them"

At this, he looked up and stated, coldly,' I don't need to get to know them...or you. You're both not worth my time" Draco knew that what he said wasn't true. The blonde-haired beauty smiled sadly, turning her back on him, returning her attention to the Thestral. Draco felt his chest tighten at her smile.

"I know that you don't mean that, if you really meant that, you wouldn't be here in the first place...Also, it's not like it's your first time, here."

Draco sharply inhaled, surprised at her statement. How had she known? Had he been too obvious? He was sure that he had hidden himself effectively...  
Almost like she was reading his mind, she spoke again.

" Don't forget that I'm a Ravenclaw, so not much gets past me...well except those darn nargles", at this she smiled, obviously quite proud of her inquisitive abilities.

Draco smirked, he hated to admit it, but her child-like innocence drew him in. He shook his head, ridding himself of such foolish thoughts. He stepped forward," Well...I'm sorry, I was only passing through, a couple of times...Guess, curiosity got the better of me"

What was Draco doing? He never apologised, and he never had to explain his actions especially to someone like Loony Lovegood...but then again, Draco had never felt this way before. He could see a flash of surprise cross the Ravenclaw's features and smiled slightly. It was obvious that she was probably asking herself the same question. He looked around; the clearing was empty except for him and Luna, as well as the Thestral. Now or never, he thought as he summoned up his courage.

"Can I...Can I touch him?"

Luna smiled, obviously amused by his sudden politeness. He wasn't acting like himself. Did she know? Did she know the real reason for his actions?

"Of course you can, Draco, just be careful."

Draco's heart began to beat harder, as he slowly pushed himself forward, drawing closer to her and the Thestral. He reached out his hand, and she guided it gently towards the Thestral's cold snout. He shivered at her touch, and resisted the urge to pull back from the Thestral, memories of Buckbeak flooding his mind. Luna noticed his tenseness though, and smiled reassuringly at him. He relaxed at her smile, and slowly began to pet the Thestral.

"You were right...They're not so bad once you get to know them."

He smiled slightly, the first real smile he'd had since that horrible night up in the tower. He looked at Luna, and she seemed to glow under his gaze. She smiled, almost secretively, as if she knew something that he didn't.

"Y'know Draco, you could spend some time getting to know me as well..."

Draco looked at her, the girl who made him smile, made him face his fears and who looked so beautiful in the sunset. He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers.

"I already know you... And I love you."  
He pulled back and her face was marked with a permanent look of surprise.  
"Draco...I-"  
"Please...Don't"  
He cut her off and pulled out his wand, pointing it at her and softly whispering,  
"Obliviate"

He walked away from the clearing, leaving her with her musings and the Thestral. Silent tears ran down his face and be blinked them back. He didn't deserve happiness, not after the things he had done. But still...sometimes he just couldn't help pretending that he could...  
But Luna would never know, never know that he loved her...Loved her smile, loved her insane antics, her childish ways and most of all, her ability to look past all his misdeeds and see him...the real him... He really didn't deserve someone as wonderful as her.

He was Draco Malfoy, the villain, the bully and the would-be murderer, he wasn't destined to be with Luna, and he was destined to suffer. Casting a look back at the clearing, eyes filled with longing, he spotted the Thestral and smiled slightly. They were similar in some ways; both were invisible to the world...


End file.
